Love Lived and Love Lost II
by MyBl00dIsBlack
Summary: Kagami has felt her emotions bubbling ever since she felt more feelings for her friend, Konata. She invited her over but will everything turn out the way it is intended? Or will something worse happen? Please R&R ONE SHOT (Alternate Ending from the original written story by PhantasmFlash) Leave a comment if you want me to continue. :)
1. Kagami's Mistake

**This is a rewrite of Love Lived and Love Lost. In this one it has an alternate ending please enjoy!:) - MyBl00dIsBlack**

* * *

Konata Izumi and Kagami Hiiragi were sitting in Kagami's room reading manga and just chatting about random stuff that had happened over the weekend. Tsukasa, Kagami's sister, was staying at a friends and her parents and other sisters were at a retreat that their mother had won in a magazine that she always read. Kagami figured that since she would have the house to herself, she would invite her best friend, although she would never admit it, over for a sleepover.

"Yeah, after I rubbed it on though it became stinky." Kagami laughed. She always seemed to feel better when Konata was around even if the little blunette did annoy her sometimes. She actually invited her over not for just the company, but because she had this nagging feeling that she may think of the small girl as more than just a friend. Her personality just wouldn't let her admit it.

"Damn..."Kagami whispered to herself while knocking herself softly on the head. Konata looked up, puzzled, with a stick of strawberry pocky hanging out of her mouth. Kagami drooled slightly at the pocky...and the smaller girls lips...she just wanted a taste of them together just once.

"Huh? What is it Kagami?" The girl asked. Kagami's face flushed and she began waving her hands in front of her while her face was turning red.

"Nothing, nothing. Nothing is wrong at all. Why would you ask such a stupid question? Geez, Konata." She said faster than Konata could clear the 50 yard dash...which was pretty fast to say the least...The blunette suddenly grew her trademark cat-like smile and glared at Kagami.

"Oh Kagamiiiin...Who are you thinking about? Who is he, huh? Do I know him? Why is your face turning red if it's nothing? You can tell your old buddy Konata, The Great, Izumi."Konata teased the lilac haired girl. She now had a visible vein in her forehead. Her emotions had been out of control lately and she had been trying to control them...but she no longer could...She exploded with all of the intense mix of rage and love that had been bottled up inside ever since she met the small girl.

"SHUT UP KONATA! YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE SO STOP PRETENDING TO ACT LIKE YOU CARE. ALL YOU DO IS TEASE ME ALL THE TIME. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? I JUST TRIED TO BE YOUR FRIEND EVER SINCE WE MET AND ALL YOU DO IS MAKE FUN OF ME EVERY CHANCE WE GET. I GET IT, I'M A FAT, GOOD FOR NOTHING, WASTE OF SPACE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO REMINDING ME OF THAT LITTLE FACT EVERY TIME I TURN AROUND. WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU ARE THE SHORTEST GIRL IN TOWN AND DO NOTHING BUT PLAY GAMES ALL DAY. IF ANYONE IS MORE OF A WASTE OF SPACE, IT IS YOU. YOU WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING AND END UP A LOSER LIKE YOUR PEDO DAD!" Kagami screamed. She clasped her hands to her mouth after she realized what she had just said to the one girl who had always been there for her. She was sorry she had said it, but there was no way to take all of that back. She looked at Konata's face and it was filled with sadness...a sadness that would devastate even the most emotionless of people...Kagami had screwed up for good this time.

"I'm sorry I bugged you all these years Kagami...I'll leave now. You won't ever have to see me again. I promise. Kagami...I just wanted you to know...I never once thought any of those things. You have always been my best friend...no...more than that. I love you, Kagami. That will never change. Goodbye." The girl cried as she gathered her things. She looked down at the last manga she was picking up. It was the one Kagami gave her for her birthday last year. She let a single tear fall onto the cover of the comic and ran out into the rain not even stopping to look back. Kagami sat there in shock. She didn't even know who she was anymore. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking violently and her breath was short and ragged.

"Konata...don't leave me...I love you too." Kagami whispered to herself as she curled up into a ball and let out all the tears she had and more. She had destroyed her chance at being happy with the one she loved and she had just found out that the little blunette had loved her back the entire time. How could she be so stupid? She nodded off while crying right where she had curled up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The next morning Kagami was awoken by her twin sister, Tsukasa, shaking her awake. Kagami didn't even get the chance to open her eyes, because Tsukasa grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out the door, out of the house onto the street taking her in the direction that Konata's house was in. "Tsukasa, what are you doing?" Kagami asked. "I'm not even dressed!" But Tsukasa failed to hear the older girl's word. When the girls got around the last block, arriving at the otaku's house, to see police officers and an ambulance. Kagami could believe what she was seeing, it couldn't be, Konata would never do anything like this. The tsundere ran towards the house and saw the bluenette being loaded up on a gurney into the ambulance.

"Wait, what happened!?" Kagami yelled out the police officer. "Why is she being put into that ambulance?" The officer turned around with eye of pity when he realized that the person who was asking what was going on was just a young girl.

"Are you Kagami Hiiragi?" The officer asked with a quiet voice of pity and sadness. Kagami gave a small nod, acknowledging the officer's question. "Well your friend is being transported to a hospital."

"W-why what has happened to her?" Kagami asked nervously scared of hearing the answer that was prepared for her.

"Well Miss. Hiiragi, Miss. Izumi had tried to commit suicide by the use of over dosage and is at great risk of losing her life." As the answer passed the officer's lips, Kagami eyes faded out, the world spinning around her as everything began to fade to black. "Miss?", but it was too late the lilac haired girl dropped to her knees and began to fall forward towards the ground, but was quickly caught by her little sister.

When Kagami had awoken she had realized that she was lying in a bed, tucked in a winter white blanket. When the tsundere tried to sit up a heavy force kept her from doing so, which was, Tsukasa resting her head on Kagami's chest sleeping. Looking to her left was the very person she didn't expect to see, the bluenette otaku, Konata Izumi, alive and still breathing. Kagami felt the tears in her eyes build up at the site of the one person that she loves.

"K-Konata?" Kagami whispered almost choking on the very name as she said it, as the tear began to flow down her cheek. What happens next was something even Kagami would have expected; Konata shot up from her sleep and sat up, but seemed to be way to dizzy so she fell back onto her pillow. Kagami quickly and gently got up and laid her little sisters head onto her pillow then walked over to the hospitalized otaku. The lilac haired girl took hold of the bluenette's hand giving it a good squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." Konata said in a weak whisper. "I guess I'm still that waste of space." Kagami couldn't believe what she was hearing what was coming out of the other girl's mouth.

"Shut up," Kagami said as the tears that had formed now making their way down her cheek. ", Just shut up, you have no right to say that about yourself!" Kagami cried out, then she took the smaller girls hand and placed it upon her cheek to feel its warmth. Konata didn't say anything she just laid in her bed not saying a word.

"I'M SORRY KONATA, I'M SORRY, I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THOSE MEAN *Gasp* THOSE MEAN THINGS TO YOU *Pant* YOU'RE NOT A WASTE OF SPACE *Gasp* I LOVE YOU, I ALWAYS HAD AND ALWAYS WILL!" Kagami wailed out tears streaming out of her eyes as she dropped down onto her knees with Konata's hand placed on her forehead. Tsukasa was awoken by the sudden sound of her older sister's tears and quickly went over to her to comfort her. When everything became calm Kagami sat in a chair next to Konata, while Tsukasa sat at the foot of Konata's bed.

"I think you two should be alone for a bit," Tsukasa finally said breaking the silence. ", You two should talk things out." Kagami nor Konata said anything to the younger twin, so Tsukasa stood from were she sat and left the two girls alone to work things out. As much it pained Tsukasa to just leave her sister and friend in distress she knew it was for the best. After Tsukasa had left them alone, Kagami looked up from the floor up at Konata who wasn't looking back at her, but at a piece of paper in her hand.

"Here," Konata finally said handing the piece of paper over to lilac haired girl. ", It was mostly meant for you." Kagami unfolded the crumpled piece of paper to find out that it was a suicide note:

* * *

**_Dear everyone I know and love,_**

**_I can no longer be a part of this world. I have found out the one person I love hates me and wants nothing to do with me. She was the one thing that made my day at school. She was the reason I didn't just drop out. She was everything to me. As long as I could be near her, I was happy. I didn't care if we weren't together because I was happy with just being able to hear her voice and see her face every day. Nothing will ever compare to the time spent with her just laughing and joking. As I say my final goodbye to you all, just know that I will always love Kagami Hiiragi. Even in death, I shall love you. I promised you that you wuldn't need to see me again and I am keeping that promise. I couldn't bear to break a promise to the one I love._**

**_Googdbye everyon I will watch over all of you in Heaven._**

**_Until we meet again._**

**_Konata "The Great" Izumi_**

* * *

At that moment, Kagami couldn't breathe or think all she could do is read. Kagami read the note over and over trying to process what she was reading. Konata was really serious about the things she said last night, what Kagami had said to her was the very reason that Konata was now like this.

"I'm so ashamed." Kagami began as she tightened her grip on the piece of paper tears dropping onto it. "If anything I'm the one who is a waste of space." Kagami stood from her seat then walking over to the otaku and grasped her into a tight hug. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will forgive you." Konata said tears now forming in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks as she embraced the one she loves.

"You know I meant what said right?" Kagami whispered into the bluenette's ear. "I really do love you." When this was said Konata looked at the lilac in the eyes and slowly pressed her lips onto Kagami's. When Kagami didn't resist, Konata, knew that she wasn't lying and deepened the kiss. The kiss was good, but it was a little wet because of the tears that came from the two girls.

"I love you, Kagamin Hiiragi." Konata said as she parted her lips from Kagami's. It was a wonderful feeling for the otaku to finally say the words that she always wanted to say the lilac girl.

"I love you too, Konata Izumi." Kagami said back then embracing the bluenette in another hug as they began to giggle from the feeling they got from each other, which was love and happiness. "I'm glad you didn't pass away Konata."

"Me too." Konata said in return. What the two girls didn't know was that on the other side of the door was the younger twin sister, Tsukasa, who was listening to everything that was being said between the two. Tsukasa leaned against the door looking down at her feet tears pouring down her cheeks as she gave a small laugh. Tsukasa looked up at the sky with her tears of joy.

"Thank you, thank you God for watching over them." Tsukasa said. "Thank you for *sniff* saving Kona-Chan." And with that said Tsukasa was greeted by pinkette, Miyuki Takara.

"What's wrong Tsukasa is Kona-Chan okay?" Miyuki asked noticing the tears on the younger lilac's cheeks.

"Yeah everything is okay, Yuki-Chan." Tsukasa answered whipping the tears away. "Actually I believe everything is going to be much better." Miyuki didn't need an explanation to get what she meant for she already knew what she meant.

"Well that's good." Miyuki said in return. "Well we should go and congratulate them." Tsukasa nodded in agreement and the two friends entered in to the room to be greeted by the new couple.

* * *

**Well that was the rewrite of Love Lived and Love Lost originaly written by PhantasmFlash**

**-MyBl00dIsBlack**

* * *

**If its okay with PhantasmFlash and everyone else I could continue the story, but if not then I hoped that you guys enjoyed the alternate ending thanks love you guys. - MyBl00dIsBlack :)**


	2. It's Just a Fever (Part 1)

**Chapter Two**

** It's Just a Fever (Part 1) **

**Konata's Return**

It's has been a month later before Konata Izumi was finally release from the hospital, which meant it has been a month since her and Kagami Hiiragi had finally told how they felt about each other. Kagami was released from the hospital the day after she had woke up from her psychological trauma, Konata on the other hand was just glad she finally could leave the hospital, because it was driving her crazy with nothing to do, there was absolutely no anime to watch, especially since the one she love can't visit her every day, because of exams. Even though our bluenette had been released from the hospital she was now on suicidal watch, which means she has a little watch on her wrist that keeps track on her heart rate to be sure that she doesn't try any attempt of suicide, but it wasn't an ordinary shaped device, the watch was in the form of a glove known as a _Beurer GmbH heart rate monitoring glove._

It is now December for our new lovely couple, Konata Izumi and Kagami Hiiragi, which also means that they have Christmas to worry about and also their exams to study for. Konata was joined by her friends, Tsukasa Hiiragi the younger lilac twin sister of Kagami's, and the intelligent yet clumsy pinkette Miyuki Takara, for lunch.

"Welcome back Kona-Chan." Tsukasa greeted the otaku as she took her set next to Miyuki who pulled out her fairly large bento and when the pinkette set it down on the her desk Konata swore she felt the room shutter from Miyuki's bento's weight. "Eh, Yuki-Chan, isn't that a little big?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Miyuki said placing her hand on her own cheek with a faint blush. "But it isn't anything special, it's just last night's left overs again."

"Yeah, but still I bet it's something amazing knowing our Miyuki-San." Konata said giving her cat like smile at the large bento.

"Oh, which reminds me, welcome back Konata, it's been awhile since you've been in school hasn't it?" Miyuki asked. Konata was going to say something, but was quickly stopped when Kagami finally came into the classroom greeting the three girls.

"Sorry I'm a little late Misao was teasing me before I left." Kagami said as she took a seat next to Konata and sat her bento on the table. Misao Kusakabe is a brunette that is one of Kagami's classmates and one of her other friends that she has in her own class along with Ayano Minegishi who has orange hair with a white hair band. "But, hey, it's good to see you back in school Konata."

"Awww, has Kagami-Sama missed me?" Konata said leaning onto Kagami as she petted her head like a cat. Kagami didn't know how to take this rationally, so she punched the top of the otaku's head with her fist. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, ITS EMBARRASSING!"

"Ow, ow, ow…" Konata whined holding her head with tears coming down her cheeks while Kagami was kinda shocked that she hit the otaku. " … That really hurts." This made Miyuki laugh which also caught the otaku and tsundere's attention. "What so funny Miyuki-San?"

"Well even though you two are together now, it just feels nice to have things back to normal, you know." Miyuki answered giving the two girls a confident smile. Tsukasa on the other hand was just staring at the otaku for a while, which now caught her attention.

"What's wrong is there something on my face?" Konata asked now capturing the younger lilac's attention, causing her to become flustered.

"I-It's nothing, but I was just wondering, what's with that watch glove thing on your wrist it doesn't look like it tells time?" Tsukasa asked tilting her had in curiosity. Konata shifted a little bit from the question, but just gave the younger twin her cat like smile.

"This, my dear, Tsukasa, is my teleporter that can take me anywhere I want at the push of a button." Konata answered lifting up her hand in front of the young lilac's eyes. "I can even be in your room without you knowing."

"Don't tell her stuff like that!" Kagami yelled making the otaku jump a little. "Don't listen to her Tsukasa; she was just kidding about the teleporting thing." Tsukasa just gave a small nodded still not feeling sure what's true.

"Aw, are you jealous that I said I could teleport into Tsukasa's room and not yours?" Konata asked leaning herself on Kagami's back with her arms thrown around the tsundere's neck. "It's okay, I can teleport myself into your room too if you want."

"No, don't say stuff like that!" Kagami yelled as a blush crept up onto her face. "Just tell them what it's really for and stop with the embarrassing flirting!" The otaku couldn't help but feel satisfied about embarrassing the tsundere, but the moment just made her feel really warm inside and a little dizzy. "Hey are you okay?"

"Eh… What?" Konata asked snapping back from her sudden dizziness. "Oh, yeah I'm okay, I was just thinking about an anime I saw earlier last night."

"So what does that watch do?" Tsukasa asked. _Really Tsukasa, you're still on that subject?_ Kagami thought to herself.

Konata looked at Tsukasa with all seriousness, now looking her straight in the eyes. "Well you know about the incident last month right?" Miyuki and Tsukasa nodded acknowledging that they get it so far. "Well this watch actually monitors my blood pressure and heart rate." That's when she lost Tsukasa in the conversation.

"I… I still don't get it." Tsukasa said blushing as she scratched her cheek in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Maybe I can explain." Miyuki said. "You see the watch is a device that sends back information to the hospital to be sure that nothing is wrong with Konata's body, in general the device is used to make sure that the users heart rate is proper order, is that right?"

"Well yeah, mostly." Konata said. "I'm technically on suicide watch by the hospital, this watch is to make sure that if I do anything like that again the hospital will already have an ambulance to come and get me." Everyone went silent, which kind of made it a little awkward, but the silence was broken when Kagami stood from her seat.

"I'm going to get going." Kagami stood up and left the classroom without saying another word. Konata felt a jolt of pain go through her as the tsundere left without saying anything else to her.

"That was strange; Kagami didn't even eat her lunch." Miyuki said not wanting to mention that she notice how upset she looked when she left. "Plus she left her bento behind." This gave Konata an idea and she stood up from her seat.

"I'll go take it to her and make sure she eats it." Konata said grabbing the small bento and her choco-cornet. "See you guys later."

"Good luck Kona-Chan, tell sis I need to talk to her later today, okay." Tsukasa said. Konata gave the two girls a thumbs up before she left. Konata walked to Kagami's classroom and entered inside, but realized that her Kagami wasn't there. Konata asked Misao and Ayano if they knew, but the both answered no.

"Maybe she's on the roof." Konata said as she took off from the room towards the stairs. When Konata made it to the roof she found the tsundere sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Hey, Kagamin, why did you leave like that?"

"It's nothing I just needed some air is all." Kagami answered not looking up, but Konata knew that she was lying to her, which hurts her. Konata went over to the lilac and sat next to her and laid her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Why are you lying to me?" Konata asked which made Kagami shift a bit. "You know it hurts a lot when you don't talk to me right?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't take hearing that story again." Kagami said ready to cry now looking at Konata. "It's just that I almost lost you and I can't handle knowing that I lived that moment a month ago." Kagami was now breaking down into tears and grabbed onto the bluenette embracing her in a hug. "I'M JUST AFRAID THAT ONE OF THESE MORNINGS *hick* THAT I'M GOING TO WAKE UP AND *hick* AND FIND OUT THAT IT WAS JUST IN MY HEAD THAT YOU DIDN'T DIED!" Even though Konata wanted to say something to the lilac she knew that the older twin just needed to cry this out. When Kagami had finally stopped crying she had fallen asleep on Konata's shoulder.

"She's so cute when she's asleep." Konata cooed to herself as she helped herself to her choco-cornet to pass the time. Fifteen minutes went by before Kagami had finally awoke from her sleep and looked towards Konata who was just finishing her chocolate milk and choco-cornet.

"How long have I been asleep?" Kagami asked, quickly whipping the drool from her mouth hoping that Konata didn't notice. After Konata finish the last of her milk she just stared at the lilac giving her cat like smile.

"About fifteen minutes or so," Konata said. ", you know you're really cute when you sleep." Kagami just blushed and looked away from the otaku saving her the embarrassment.

"We should probably go to class." Kagami said as she stood up *grumble*. "Crap, I forgot I didn't eat anything and I left my bento in the classroom."

"Well then it's a good thing that I brought it with me." Konata said proudly handing the bento over to Kagami. "Usually if the person you love brings you lunch, you have to give that person a kiss."

"Actually that's if they made the meal and give it to the person they love." Kagami said giving the otaku a smirk feeling a little better then she did before. "Sorry, no kiss for you." That's when Konata gave her scheming smile, which meant she had a bad idea or a dirty idea.

"Well since Tsukasa made your lunch you should give her a kiss." Konata said. _Yeah a dirty idea._ "I mean you love your sister right, Kagamin?"

"Idiot, that doesn't count!" Kagami yelled out loud. "Tsukasa is my little sister, that's a different kind of love!" Konata gave Kagami a pouting face making the tsundere blush from how cute the otaku's face looked to her.

"Then just pretend I'm your sister and give me a kiss." The bluenette suggested. Kagami face grew redder not knowing what to say or react as a matter of fact. "I'm kidding you don't have to, but at least give me a kiss, I haven't gotten to kiss you since I was in the hospital and all."

"Alright," Kagami said giving into her guilt. The twin lilac sat down next to the bluenette and leaned in for a kiss, as their lips touch Konata's body got very warm and it started to bother her, because not only did she feel really hot, but she got really dizzy, so she pulled away. "Sorry am I a bad kisser?" Kagami asked embarrassed.

"No, no, it's just that," Konata stopped she didn't want to tell her this; it would just make her worry and stress more than she is now. ", it's nothing and no you're not a bad kisser."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagami asked raising an eye brow. "Cause you just complimented me without a stupid taunt." Konata couldn't help but smile on how sharp Kagami was when it came to someone's personality. "What exactly are you smiling about?"

"Oh I was just wondering how many kilos you're going to lose since you just missed lunch." Konata said teasing Kagami who seem to be taking the taunt pretty well since it was about her weight and all.

"There's the Konata Izumi I know, now let's head back to class I'll just eat something after school." Kagami said as she pull the bluenette into a hug wanting the moment to last forever, but was quickly replaced by the want of going inside because of the cold air and snow blowing into their faces.

The two girls began their way off of the roof down the stairs and were going to head to their classrooms, but Konata remembered that Tsukasa wanted to tell her sister something. "Hey I almost forgot! Tsukasa wanted to talk to you about something later today."

"Really, did she say what about?" Kagami asked placing her hand on her hip. Konata just shrugged her shoulders, because Tsukasa didn't say what she wanted to talk about to Kagami; which made Konata want to know really badly.

**After School**

Tsukasa, Konata, Miyuki, and Kagami were walking home after school as usual, but when it comes down with Konata, she'll just find a book store with anime and stuff and drag them with her to check it out. _It's not like I don't want to hang out with her, I mean I love her to death for lord's sake; it's just that her cute otaku side just makes me, well I really can't word it, because it's so embarrassing. Wait a minute did I just say cute otaku side? Hold on where did she go?_

"Hey guys look what I just bought!" Kagami heard Konata call out. The three girls all turned around to see that the bluenette was not only wearing her school uniform but a black and yellow jacket with a small soul logo and the chest. "Isn't it cool, it's from one of my favorite anime _Soul Eater_?"

"Um, it's not like I'm happy for you and all, but why did you buy it NOW exactly?" Kagami asked not understanding why she is getting so excited about a jacket**_._**_ Well I guess it's cool, but when did she even buy it? There aren't any stores around here except that convenient store_. "Where did you get that any way there isn't even a clothing store nearby?"

"Oh, I bought it yesterday, and I forgot it was in my school bag so I wanted to show you." Konata said scratching the back of her head with a small laugh. _Even though the laugh was really cute, doesn't mean I'm going to let her off that easily without bringing her books home over the weekend. Plus she's going to do her homework weather she likes it or not._

"So you were lugging around a jacket in your bag instead of your books you could be studying over the weekend during break?" Kagami asked impatiently wanting to hear what excuse she has this time.

` "Oh, I guess I forgot." Konata said bluntly without any excuse at all. _I really want to hit her right now, but she just got out of the hospital and I already slugged her today without meaning to, so I guess I'll let her off the hook, doesn't mean she isn't going to study over break._

"Well I won't let that stop you from studying for the exams." Kagami said catching the three girl's attentions. "We'll just go to my house and have a study party." _That way I can help Konata study and get to spend some quality time with her, but I have to be careful mom and dad don't know that I'm dating a girl, but I can't worry about that right now._ "So what do you guys think?"

"Isn't it called a study group, sis?" Tsukasa asked no getting where Kagami was going with this idea. _It figures that Tsukasa didn't get it right away._

"It's the same thing, but a study party is with a movie, games, snacks, and a sleep over." Kagami explained. _I really hope that was simple for Tsukasa to understand otherwise I don't know how to explain this to her._

"Oh I see what you mean, we're going to be studying with snacks to eat, while listening to music, and afterwards maybe watch a movie." Miyuki explained to Tsukasa. The younger lilac nodded her head as the pinkette explained it out to her, now understanding what her older twin sister meant.

"Oh okay now I get it." Tsukasa said feeling embarrassed that she only now realized what Kagami was talking about. "That sounds like fun, we should do it." _Alright I got my sister on my side now, I'm pretty sure Miyuki is all for it, now what about Konata?"_

"Cool, what about you Miyuki?" Kagami asked the pinkette.

"I think that would be a terrific idea." Miyuki answered cheerfully. _Okay that's almost everyone now to get Konata to join__**.**_ "What about you Konata?"

"I think that would be for the best since Kagamin is offering to help me out." Konata nodded giving Miyuki her answer. "Anyway that just means I get to spend more time with my Kagamin." _Did she really just say that out loud in front of Miyuki and Tsukasa?_

**Kagami and Tsukasa's House:**

Kagami and Tsukasa were in baking goods; well mostly Tsukasa was baking, for the sleep over that was going to take place tonight. *Ding-dong*

"I'll get it, Tsukasa." Kagami said leaving the kitchen and to answer the front door. When the lilac opened the door she was jumped by a blue haired missile, tackling her down to the floor in a tight hug. "Ugh."

"KAGAMIN!" Konata called out as she made contact with the lilacs body. "How is my Kagamin!?"

"Dying," Kagami gasped, trying to pry herself out of Konata's iron grip. ", can't breathe." Konata released Kagami from her hug and stood up off the floor and helped up Kagami to her feet with the pinkette now entering the house not knowing what was going on.

"Um, what's going on?" Miyuki asked. "Did I miss something, a little private?"

"No, no, no," Kagami yelled out waving her hands around in the air. ", it's not what you think, Konata jumped me when I opened the door, that's all!" Konata threw herself on Kagami's back making the lilac lose her balance and fall down onto the floor. "Geez Konata, how is it that you just got released from the hospital and have so much energy."

"It's because I looooove my Kagamin." Konata answered stretching the O in _love_ as she gave her cat like smile. Kagami gave a violent blush, but was quickly gone when she notice that Konata's eyes had dark shadows around them, actually most of Konata looked like she was in pretty bad shape.

"Um, maybe I should go find Tsukasa and let you two be alone for a while." Miyuki said giving the two girls a wink before leaving the room to the kitchen after closing the front door. Konata and Kagami sat up from the floor and leaned against the wall sitting next to each other. They sat there for a while not saying anything not wanting to ruin the moment until Kagami finally broke the silence.

"Hey Konata are you getting any sleep lately?" Kagami asked now looking at Konata waiting for a straight answer. Konata just looked at Kagami for some time, but said nothing then looking away before giving her answer.

"Yeah, why do ask?" Konata asked as she looked down now with the sudden interest in her feet. Kagami wanted to say that she could tell that she was lying, but then again she never notice that Konata was in love with her the whole time they known each other.

"Are you sure, you seem a little tired." Kagami asked trying to push a little harder on finding out an answer. Konata just kept looking down at her feet not saying a word, until she finally looked up at the lilac not looking her in the eyes taking a deep breathe.

"I've been a little stressed is all," Konata said. ", so I'll be fine don't worry I'm not going to do anything stupid again, okay?" Kagami didn't saying but instead she just laid her head down onto the blunette's head. "It's been awhile since I've been at your house, huh?"

"Yeah, the last time we were here together we were…" but Kagami stopped midsentence not wanting to finish for she didn't want to relive the moment that almost destroyed their friendship, but what would happen if Konata didn't survive her suicide attempt, what happen to her, what would she do?

"Hey you got quiet, are you sure _you're_ doing okay?" Konata asked not moving from the position she was in. Konata didn't want to worry Kagami with the idea that she regrets that day well she kind a does, but that not the point right now. _I really screwed up by asking that question._

"Yeah I'm okay; I just got a little distracted is all." Kagami answered. "What about you?"

"Yeah like I said I'm fine," Konata said softly ", what I was going to say was that the last time we were here together we were having a sleep over." Kagami lifted her head up and looked toward the bluenette who kept her head on the lilac's shoulder. "It was a nice feeling that you invited me over today even the day before Christmas, it just shows that you really care and love me."

"Hey, you're my girlfriend and my best friend, besides I don't want you to fail your exams as well." Kagami said with a warm voice that washed over the bluenette's senses warming her heart, causing it to race. "Oh plus you're blushing."

"Well I'll except that I am blushing, but you my Kagamin are also blushing!" Konata yelled quickly standing to her feet and pointed at Kagami's face. "You're starting to blush when you called me your girlfriend, is that not true."

"Hey why are you getting so hyped up about?" Kagami asked almost in a yell as she stood up as well in a fluster which made Konata want to tease her even more, but the feeling was replaced by the lust of wanting the girl's lips.

"Hey, Kagamin can I kiss you?" Konata asked calmly.

"I don't see why not." Kagami answered as she stood to her feet and placed her hand on the small girl's shoulders and leaned in to kiss the otaku. When the two girls lips were about to touch, Tsukasa came into the room startling the two causing them to jump and trip over each other's feet with Kagami landing on top of Konata.

"Oh sorry did I interrupt something?" Tsukasa asked her face flushed with red on her face from the scene she is now seeing. "I'll just leave you two alone for a little bit I didn't mean to interrupt the mood for you two."

"Wait, Tsukasa, it's not what you think!" Kagami yelled rushing after her twin sister pushing Konata on the floor without realizing. Konata just laid on the floor with the strange dizzy feeling thriving threw her head, so the otaku just laid there catching her breath. Konata didn't know how long she was lying there, but as time went by Miyuki had finally walked into the hallway to see what the commotion was.

"Konata, why are you on the floor?" Miyuki asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know just laying around." Konata joked still gazing up at the ceiling, and then sat herself up to be greeted by the pinkette being up close. "Eh, w-what is it? Is there something on my face?"

"You don't seem to be all here." Miyuki answered pushing her glasses up onto her face. Konata didn't say anything back, but that didn't mean that Miyuki was going to drop the subject. "Are you feeling under the weather maybe?"

"Can you keep it a secret?" Konata asked. Miyuki gave a nod to the small girl. "Well you see I've realized that I may have a tiny fever, but I'm all good as long I do anything really energetic okay, so don't tell Kagamin, or worry, okay?"

"Alright but there is one thing that I cannot agree to," Miyuki said. "I will worry, because you're one of my closest friends, so that means I'll be watching out for you." Konata just gaped at Miyuki, surprised of what she had said. "Don't worry I won't tell Kagami anything unless it becomes very serious got it?"

"Thanks Miyuki-San, you're such a good friend." Konata smiled. "So now I don't get why, a pretty person like you doesn't have somebody to love." Miyuki blushed at the statement Konata made.

"M-maybe it's because I'm just too shy or its m-maybe I like someone that I can't be with." Miyuki stuttered which grabbed Konata's attention wanting to know more. "Sorry I'm talking to myself now."

"Wait Miyuki, you said that you like someone that you can't be with, right?" Konata asked. Miyuki gave her a small nod. "So could it be that it's someone that I know, or is it so possibly Tsukasa maybe." When Tsukasa's name was mentioned Miyuki's blush changed into a darker shade of red. "So you love Tsukasa?"

"Yes, I really do, actually." Miyuki answered as she sat herself next to Konata on the floor as a blush crept up onto the pinkette's face. "She's such a nice girl and a really close friend to me that I just couldn't help but to fall for her, she cute, funny, and really nice… sorry I'm just talking to myself again."

"Awww, Miyuki, it sounds like you're in love right now." Konata cooed giving the pinkette an embracing hug causing her blush to darken in color. "It's about time, Kagamin has been wondering when you're going to find someone to love, but I don't think she'll see you falling for her sister coming."

"I guess you're right, but I have no idea if Tsukasa likes me in that kind of way or if she even interested in the same gender as well." Miyuki said nervously giving a small giggle because of Konata nuzzling her cheek making Miyuki ticklish. The moment ended when Kagami walked into the hallway.

"Hey you two, why are you both on the floor now?" Kagami asked then taking notice the way Konata was holding Miyuki in her arms. "Um, h-hey uh, Konata can talk to you for a second in my room in private for a second?"

"Sure thing Kagamin," Konata said letting her hold on Miyuki go and stood to her feet and followed the lilac out the hallway.

Climbing the stairs must have been too energetic for Konata because when she got to the top she was really sweaty. Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed, because Kagami looked down at the smaller girl with some concern for the otaku.

"Konata are you okay? The way you're breathing right now doesn't exactly sound healthy." Kagami asked concerned and in fear for the bluenette health, which meant that Kagami was seriously worried about Konata. Konata just looked up at the lilac that was kneeling down beside her wanting to help.

"I'm okay I probably just got up to fast and almost passed out is all," Konata quickly answered giving Kagami her cat like grin. Kagami sighed in relief hoping that she could relax, but was still worried about her girlfriend. ", but I see that my dear tsundere is worried about me and that so turns me on."

"D-don't say stupid things like that, idiot!" Kagami yelled slapping the otaku in the back of the head causing Konata to lose her balance and fall onto her stomach. "Eh, Konata, I'm sorry I didn't mean hit you, I, I just lost my temper." This almost surprised Konata, because Kagami usually never apologizes when she hits her, maybe it's because Konata had lost her balance and Kagami thought she hit her to hard.

"It's okay I just lost my balance is all, but thanks for showing your sweet side Kagamin." Konata smirked with her cat like grin. Konata thought that Kagami would get defensive, but all she did was give Konata a heart-warming smile. "W-we should get to your room so you can t-tell me what you wanted to tell me." This little moment surprised Kagami since she's never seen Konata's flustered side or any other side in fact well except her destructive side. Kagami nodded her head as she led the small otaku into the twin's bedroom. When the door was closed behind them Kagami placed her hands on Konata's shoulders and gave her a passionate kiss that over took Konata entirely by surprise.

"W-what was that for?" Konata stuttered making Kagami giggle as the otaku's face turned into a different shade of red. "W-what's so funny?"

"You, silly," Kagami answered pulling Konata in for a hug. ", but I must say you feel really warm. Are you coming down with something?"

"I'm feeling fine," Konata answered holding her hands and head up to the lilac's chest. ", I'm just a little tired is all."

"Oh, well maybe you should get some rest then." Kagami suggested as her heart began to race quickly in her chest feeling as if she was going to burst from seeing Konata in a shy and weak state. Konata lifted up her head to the point where her chin was now laying against Kagami's chest looking into her eyes causing Kagami to violently blush.

"But didn't you want to tell me something? It kinda sounded important." Konata said. _What's wrong with me my head is spinning is my fever getting worse or is it, because of how Kagamin's body is so cool right now, no, stop if I overdo it then my fever will get worse then Miyuki-San will worry to the point that she'll have to tell Kagamin and she'll be mad at me._

"It can wait, you can sleep in my bed." Kagami replied as she scooped up the bluenette into her arms and carried her over to her bed and laid her down so she could rest. "It's okay; we'll talk when you get some sleep, my dear Kona-Chan."

This made Konata blush, only because Tsukasa was the only one who ever called her that, but for some reason it made her mind go crazy when Kagami had said it, especially when the tsundere was smiling when she said it. Konata just nodded and pulled the covers over her head and started to drift to sleep. Kagami went downstairs into the living room where Miyuki and Tsukasa where enjoying some cookies and tea together.

"I'm back you two." Kagami announced as she sat herself on the couch with the other two girls.

"Hey sis, where's Kona-Chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"She's asleep upstairs in my bed, she look extremely tired," Kagami answered. ", even if she said that she was a '_little_' tired, I could tell she was exhausted, probably from online gaming or anime all night."

Back upstairs Konata tossed and turned violently in bed, sweat soaking her body, her hands clenching the bed's sheets for dear life, moaning from the pain that was generating inside of her. Konata jolted forward screaming out of her sleep, taking in heavy deep breaths, her hair falling into her face. Konata tossed herself back onto the pillow still trying to catch her breath. _No matter how hard I try I can't sleep with a fever like this, all because my body is running on steam right now, but I can't make the others worry, Kagamin set all this up so we can spend this vacation together._ Konata was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when the door had started to slowly open with Tsukasa poking her head into the room.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Tsukasa asked timidly waiting for an answer. Konata didn't want to say anything, because she could tell if she said anything her voice would have been shaky, so Konata gave a quick nod and sat back up in bed. "I was going to the bathroom and heard you scream, so I thought I would come and check up on you."

It didn't take long for Tsukasa to realize that Konata was covered in sweat, tears, and was heavily breathing. _Is Kona-Chan sick? I hope not then sis will get worried. _Tsukasa got closer to Konata taking a look at her friends face.

"Kona-Chan you're soaking wet," Tsukasa said. _I'm going to take care of Kona-Chan so sis can relax and hopefully Kona-Chan will feel better._ "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tsukasa," Konata answered in a quite whisper. _Damn my throat is sore._ Konata gave a small cough trying to clear her throat, but what Konata didn't see coming was that the younger lilac pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Kona-Chan, it was just a dream." Tsukasa whispered. _I can't stand seeing Kona-Chan like this it's not like her at all._ Tsukasa started petting Konata's head still embracing her in a hug, while humming My Soul, Your Beats and rocked her back and forth. Konata didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to cry, so the small girl nuzzled her face into Tsukasa's shoulder and began to let all of her tears out. After several minutes of crying, Konata had finally calmed down; the otaku eyes were red and swollen, with a runny nose, and sore throat. "Are you feeling better Kona-Chan?"

Konata gave a small nod to Tsukasa acknowledging that was now better. _Well that's good at least, but I still want to know what's wrong with her._

"So what's wrong Kona-Chan?" Tsukasa asked determinedly. Konata kept her face hidden in the young lilac's shoulder to be thinking of an answer for Tsukasa's question.

"I just had a really bad dream is all," Konata answered. _Oh,_ _that's good it was just a dream._ "Plus I'm afraid of what Kagamin wants to say to me."

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked not knowing what Konata was talking about all of a sudden.

"I'm afraid that what she wants to say to me is something bad." Konata said tightening her grip onto Tsukasa's waist not wanting to let go.

"Kona-Chan, sis loves you she would never do anything to hurt you," Tsukasa said. ", She would die before hurting you ever again!" Konata flinched from Tsukasa raising her voice, but it made Konata feel a bit better.

"Thanks Tsukasa," Konata said giving the lilac her cat like smile which made Tsukasa feel better. ", well now that over with I'll go and get you some change of clothes."

"My suitcase is still in the hallway." Konata said. _Ugh, my head hurts, but I feel so much better than I did a while ago. _

Tsukasa made her way out of her sister's room into the hallway and started down the stairs. Miyuki and Kagami were talking about the vacation homework that was passed out to everyone, which Tsukasa wasn't really looking forward too. When Tsukasa was making her way passed her sister, Kagami took notice of her.

"Hey Tsukasa, what are you doing?" Kagami asked.

"Oh, I'm just getting Kona-Chan's some change of clothes is all." Tsukasa answered.

"May I ask why you're all wet?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa actually forgot that the right side of her white t-shirt was wet from Konata's sweat and tears. _Oh, man I totally forgot about my shirt being wet from Kona-Chan crying on me!_

"Um, I was starting a bath and I accidently got all wet." Tsukasa lied, but Kagami didn't look impressed, Miyuki nodded her and acknowledge the younger twin's answer. "Any way I just came down stairs to grabs Kona-Chan's suit case and bring it to her just in case she, eh, wants to change, hehe."

"Okay then, but you need to be back downstairs because dinner is almost done cooking in the oven." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded and walked into the hallway to the front door, grabbing Konata's suitcase, Tsukasa began her way back towards the stairs.

"Okay sis." Tsukasa said giving her sister a bright smile that could brighten a whole room up even during the bad times. Tsukasa made her way back upstairs to give Konata her new change of clothes.

Meanwhile after Tsukasa had left the room to get Konata her new change of clothes, Konata began to think to herself. _I guess Tsukasa is right; Kagamin loves me and would never let anything bad happen to me._ With this thought placed her mind, it reminded her of the time Kagami did let something bad happened and it almost cost the bluenette her life. _No, No, I can't think about that, besides Kagamin was distraught whenever I even mention it in any kind of way._ With that said the bedroom door slowly opened, with Tsukasa entering into the room with Konata's suitcase.

"I brought you your stuff Kona-Chan." Tsukasa said shyly placing the suitcase at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks Tsukasa, for going through all that trouble for me." Konata said as she stood up from the bed and knelt down by the bag and began to unzip it to retrieve her pajamas. After Konata pulled out her soft blue button up shirt and pants, Konata looked up to see that Tsukasa also had her pajamas folded in her arms. "Are you changing into your pajamas?"

"Yeah I guess I might as well do so, since I'm now all wet from your tears." Tsukasa answered still smiling down at the blue haired otaku. Then Konata notice the sound of running water coming down the hall.

"Is someone running the bath or something?" Konata asked. That's when the lilac's smile quickly faded away and started to panic. "What, What is it?"

"I screwed up!" Tsukasa yelled running out of the room with Konata following, because without knowing Tsukasa had grabbed onto Konata's hand dragging her along for the ride. When the two friends had made it into the bathroom Tsukasa was relieved that the tub didn't over fill, but now that her mind was finally off of the running water, she had finally realized that she had Konata's hand in her grasp. "Sorry Kona-Chan I didn't mean to grab your hand, I just freaked out and just did it without thinking, I'm sorry."

"No worries Tsukasa." Konata said then getting an idea. "Hey, Tsukasa since we're both here why don't we take a bath together?"

Tsukasa didn't know how to react to the idea of taking a bath with Konata, because if anyone should get to see Konata naked shouldn't it be her girlfriend, Kagami? Konata just stood there waiting for an answer from the shy twin. Tsukasa just sighed still thinking it over. _Well I guess it'll be alright, we both need a bath. I'm covered in tears and Kona-Chan is cover in sweat and tears._

"That sounds like a great idea, since we both actually need a bath." Tsukasa said. _Why do I feel so funny all of a sudden and why is my heart beating so fast? The last time I felt like this is when we all went to the beach and we all took a bath together, except the feeling was coming from Yuki-Chan that time._

"Hey Tsukasa are you okay, you look like you're in deep thought and that saying something." Konata said tilting her head and looking at the lilacs eyes seeing if she's okay. _Is, is she blushing?_

"S-sorry I didn't mean to startle you or anything _Konata_." Tsukasa said, but quickly realized what she had just said, it wasn't the usual _Kona-Chan_ she said _Konata_ out load, but why did she say that? Now she's even more confused than ever.

"Hey you said Konata!" Konata said loudly but not in an angry way but in her teasing mocking tone that she gives Kagami when she's messing around with her about something.

"S-sorry again it just, just slipped is all?" Tsukasa muttered not wanting this to go on, but what she didn't see coming was that Konata had jumped her with a hug. Panicking when Konata had made contact with Tsukasa, they both slipped, and fell backwards taking Konata down with her into the tub soaking them both. "I'm so sorry Kona-Chan I got us both soaking wet."

All Konata could do was laugh, but it was a warm laugh that made Tsukasa warm inside again a sensation that she still doesn't understand, but that didn't matter to her, Konata was back to her normal self and that's what matter's the most.

"Don't worry about it Tsukasa, we were going to get wet any way." Konata said as she removed her t-shirt and tossed it to the side making a splatting sound. Tsukasa nodded, now doing the same thing, both girls began to strip down and tossing their wet clothes to the side. "Here Tsukasa let me get your back."

"Okay!" Tsukasa said happily turning herself around. Konata then poured cold body soap down Tsukasa's back causing the lilac to shiver to the cold feeling. "Brr, that's really cold Kona-Chan!"

Konata made a small giggle from Tsukasa's reaction, then placing her hands on the twin's back and started to rub the soap around on her back. Tsukasa on the other hand didn't know what happened, but all she knew was that she let out a small moan from the small girls touch. Tsukasa swore she thought she just moaned Konata's name.

"Did you say something Tsukasa?" Konata asked.

"N-nothing, how about I wash your back, Kona-Chan." Tsukasa said quickly changing the subject. Konata shrugged and then turned around while Tsukasa put some body soap in her hands and began to rub it on Konata's back. _Wow Kona-Chan has some really soft skin. I wonder what the rest of her fee… NO! I can't think of her like that, but now that I think about it, I wonder how Yuki-Chan's skin feels li… NO! I'm doing it again!_

"Hey Tsukasa are you having fun?" Konata asked. Tsukasa didn't get it at first then she had realized that she had her hands on Konata's breast. Tsukasa quickly pulled away letting go of Konata's body. _She really is soft._

"IM SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN I JUST SPACED OUT AND DID IT WITHOUT THINKING!" Tsukasa panicked hopping that Konata wouldn't get angry with her, but her reaction just made her laugh.

"It's alright we're both girls and all, plus you were just helping me wash," Konata said making Tsukasa relax. ", now that's out of the way we should rinse off and meet Kagamin and Miyuki downstairs."

Tsukasa gave a small nod and rinsed herself off while Konata did the same thing. The two girls got out of the tub, then drying each other off, and dressed themselves in their pajamas. When this was complete, Tsukasa and Konata made their way downstairs into the living room to find that Kagami and Miyuki were setting up dinner in the living room. Kagami was laying out a heated blanket when she realized the two girls standing there.

"Hey it's about time you two showed up." Kagami said. "I see you two are still wet, so I'm guessing you guys took a bath." Tsukasa nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"We had a lot of fun taking a bath." Konata said proudly making Tsukasa blush. "Tsukasa was really shy about it and was so clumsy that we fell in the tub before we got undressed too."

"I'm just going to leave it at that," Kagami said disapproving the way Konata was talking her sister. ", but I'm glad that you're feeling better though."

"Well I'm going to go get dinner out of the oven." Tsukasa said before taking her leave and made her way to the kitchen. Konata walked over to Miyuki and Kagami and sat in-between them.

"Hey Kagamin, I've wondering," Konata began. ", where is the rest of your family?"

"Oh, well they've been on that retreat for a month so they should be back tonight before Christmas, but they don't know anything about the…uh… incident." Kagami answered. Konata couldn't help but realize that her dad didn't know anything about it either, because he was in America for something. He never did say what for though.

"Yeah my dad doesn't know about it either," Konata said. ", he's in America for something." This totally took Kagami off guard. _Wait so Konata's dad has been in America this whole time, then who's looking out for her then?!_

"What do you two plan on doing about this?" Miyuki asked. Kagami never actually thought about the part of telling her parents that she's dating a girl who tried to commit suicide, and that she also went to the hospital from psychological trauma.

"I actually have no idea." Kagami said nervously. "I guess I can tell them when the time is right."

"I see well I guess I don't blame you," Miyuki said in return. ", I mean a lot has happened during this past month." Kagami was trying to figure this all out in her head but was interrupted by Tsukasa.

"Alright everyone, dinner is ready!" Tsukasa called out. Kagami, Miyuki, and Konata stood up from the couch and met Tsukasa in the kitchen at the dinner table. Everything looked delicious; on the table was a roasted golden brown turkey, mashed potatoes, brown gravy, green beans, and corn on the cob, cherry pie, cookies, and bread and butter. All four girls were practically drooling from the mouth at the site of the food that sat before them.

"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!" They all called out as they all began to fix their plates to begin their meal. As they ate, Kagami couldn't help, but think about Yutaka all of a sudden.

"Hey Konata," Kagami said grabbing the otaku's attention. ", if your dad is in America then who's taking care of Yutaka?"

"Oh don't worry," Konata answered. "Yutaka is staying at Minami's place over break." Kagami felt better about that, but she still didn't like that she is just now finding out that Konata and Yutaka have been living without a guarding watching them that whole time. "Oh, by the way Kagami, Tsukasa, what where you two talking about the other day after school?"

"Sorry Kona-Chan that's actually a private matter." Tsukasa answered. "It's actually up to sis if she wants to tell you or not."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I want to tell you yet either maybe tomorrow." Kagami answered as well. Konata felt a little disappointed, but then realized that tomorrow is Christmas day which also meant presents.

"Oh my, look it's snowing." Miyuki said pointing towards the window. Everyone stood out of their seats and walked over to the window to see the white snow slowly flutter to the ground like a feather. "It's so pretty with the moonlight shining down on it."

"I know right it makes me all fuzzy and warm inside from the site of it." Tsukasa added.

"I know what you mean Tsukasa, the site of it is just amazing especial since it's a full moon out tonight." Kagami said looking over to her sister giving her a smile, but then realize that Konata got quiet. Kagami looked over at Konata to see that the otaku looked mesmerized from the view. "Hey Konata, are you okay?"

Konata didn't give an answer she just swayed back and forth, then she began to fall backwards and was quickly caught in Kagami's arms. Miyuki and Tsukasa giggled from the site of the otaku in the tsundere's arms.

"I guess today worn her out." Miyuki said warmly. Tsukasa agreed with everything that happened today, she didn't blame the bluenette for being so tired; just thinking about it made Tsukasa tired also making her yawn.

"I guess we all should get to bed." Kagami said giving a yawn, while lifting Konata up onto her back. "So after I take Konata back upstairs, I'll come back down and help clean up."

"Okay, see you in a bit sis." Tsukasa said. "If Kona-Chan wakes up on the way tell her to have a good night sleep."

"I'll be sure to do that sis." Kagami said back as she took her leave and left Miyuki and Tsukasa alone in the kitchen. There was a moment of awkward moment of silence, but was quickly broken by Miyuki.

"So Tsukasa were should we get started?" Miyuki asked.

"Um, I guess we should get started on putting the left over away." Tsukasa answered. Miyuki nodded and the two girls began to box up the left over meal into their containers to put into the fridge. After they were done with the left overs they began on the dishes. "Hey Yuki-Chan, do you know the feeling when you wash your hands and even though you're done cleaning them you just want to keep them under the water?"

"Yes actually, I do," Miyuki answered in a gentle tone. ", the water just feels so good that I just want to keep my hands snug and warm in the running water."

"I know right." Tsukasa said giving a small giggle. _It's that feeling again, it's a feeling that I have felt before with Sis when I felt really warm._

Meanwhile: Kagami laid Konata down into bed her bed, after tucking in the small girl in, she began to suck on her thumb which looked so cute to Kagami that she gave Konata a quick hug.

"I'll be back in a little bit, Konata." Kagami whispered giving Konata a quick kiss on the cheek and made her way downstairs to go assist her sister and Miyuki. When Kagami got to the kitchen she was amazed that how much progress that they have made. "Wow, you two made some progress in here."

"Yeah I know, all we have to do is clean the table, the floor, and put the dishes away." Tsukasa said. Miyuki was finishing cleaning the last of the dishes and Tsukasa was getting out a broom.

"I guess I'll clean the table, Miyuki can put away the dishes, and Tsukasa since you got the broom I can sweep the floor." Kagami said. Miyuki and Tsukasa nodded and began to finish up their jobs. When they were done the three girls went upstairs and wished each other a good night.

"Good night sis." Tsukasa said in a yawn with Miyuki following behind her into the other bedroom.

"Good night Tsukasa." Kagami said in return then entering her own room and crawled into bed with Konata and pulled the bluenette in a hug and began to drift into sleep. Meanwhile in Tsukasa room, Tsukasa and Miyuki climbed into bed together.

"Good night Yuki-chan." Tsukasa said sweetly to the pinkette.

"And a good night to you, Tsukasa," Miyuki said sleepily in return. ", I don't mean to sound strange when I ask this, but is it alright I hold you until we fall asleep?"

"Eh… Y-yeah, it's okay." Tsukasa answered happily as she was pulled in a hug. _I guess this can help me fall asleep faster. Plus Yuki-Chan is so soft, like Kona-Chan's skin._

"Tsukasa, are you okay?" Miyuki asked suddenly. "You just got really warm all of sudden."

"I'm more than okay," Tsukasa said as she drifted into her sleep. "I'm… per…fect…"

"How cute *Yawn* she fell asleep while talking." Miyuki said as she drifted to sleep with the lilac in her arms, making her heart flutter with joy and lust for the small beautiful Tsukasa Hiiragi.

* * *

**Finally done with the second chapter of the story I hope you all enjoyed it, because there is more to come:**

"Um, sis we need to talk." Tsukasa said grabbing her sister's full attention, knowing that the younger lilac was being serious.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Kagami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, do you remember that night when I accidently got us drunk," Tsukasa asked as a blush crept up onto her face. Kagami slowly nodded to Tsukasa's question. ", well I think you should know we DID IT!

**To be continued in the next chapter It's Just a Fever (Part 2) Secrets Revealed. Sorry the story took so long to make and the next one will take longer, because my easy access computer just stopped working so I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. See you in the next Chapter!**

** -MyBl00dIsBlack**


End file.
